proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At2g04530.1/PDB
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 3 Sequence type = 3 Got here 1 Got here 2 Got here 3 Sequence 1 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Sequence 2 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from PIR Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g04530-2cbnA.pir.txt Assigned types to 354 residues in Sequence 2-4530, 28 remain unknown Assigned types to 299 residues in Sequence 2cbnA, 83 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Translated sequence file At2g04530-2cbnA.pir.txt into sequence alignment. >2CBN.pdb Made from 2267 ATOM records in 2CBN.pdb AMNLIFLGTSAGVPTRTRNVTAILLNLQHPTQSGLWLFDCGEGTQHQLLH TAFNPGKLDKIFISHLHGDHLFGLPGLLCSRSMSGIIQPLTIYGPQGIRE FVETALRISGSWTDYPLEIVEIGAGEILDDGLRKVTAYPLEHPLECYGYR IEEHDAPGALNAQALKAAGVPPGPLFQELKAGKTITLEDGRQINGADYLA APVPGKALAIFGDTGPCDAALDLAKGVDVMVHEATLDITMEAKANSRGHS STRQAATLAREAGVGKLIITHVSSRYDDKGCQHLLRECRSIFPATELAND FTVFNV Best alignment: 2CBN.pdb 61 IFISHLHGDHLFGLPGLLCSRSMSGIIQPLTIYGPQGIREFVETALRISG 110 +FI+H H DH+ GLP + SR + ++P I+ P I+E VE L I 2-4530 119 LFITHAHLDHIGGLPMYVASRGLYN-LEPPKIFVPPSIKEDVEKLLEIHR 167 2CBN.pdb 111 SW--TDYPLEIVEIGAGE 126 + + +E++ + GE 2-4530 168 TMGQVELNVELIPLAVGE 185 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PHE 61 index1 62 path 128 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 62 index1 63 path 129 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue HIS 64 index1 65 path 131 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue HIS 66 index1 67 path 133 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 68 index1 69 path 135 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue HIS 69 index1 70 path 136 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 72 index1 73 path 139 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 73 index1 74 path 140 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 74 index1 75 path 141 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 79 index1 80 path 146 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 80 index1 81 path 147 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 88 index1 89 path 155 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 91 index1 92 path 158 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 94 index1 95 path 161 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 97 index1 98 path 164 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 99 index1 100 path 166 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 101 index1 102 path 168 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 102 index1 103 path 169 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 105 index1 106 path 172 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 107 index1 108 path 174 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 114 index1 115 path 183 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 119 index1 120 path 188 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 121 index1 122 path 190 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 122 index1 123 path 191 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 123 index1 124 path 192 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted 25 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g04530-2cbnA.pir.txt.2CBN.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g04530-2cbnA.pir.txt PIR amino_acid 2CBN.pdb _ 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@